<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Hey, Kid.” “I’m not a Kid.” by Natural_Law</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020282">“Hey, Kid.” “I’m not a Kid.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural_Law/pseuds/Natural_Law'>Natural_Law</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ram and Child [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse..? I think, Comfort, Fluff, Good guy Schlatt, Hurt/Comfort, Schlatt prob needs a hug, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tommy needs a hug, just in case, poor Tommy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural_Law/pseuds/Natural_Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ram and Child [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fanfics I’d eat again at 3 am and already have</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. || Requests! ||</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Welcome!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>This is a fic / one shot full of stories about Jschlatt and TommyInnit!!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>these are all platonic, so the Jschlatt/TommyInnit shippers... please leave :&gt;<br/>
<br/>
</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>anyways, here’s what I won’t do: </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-Pedophilia</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-Incest </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-Rape </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-Overly Detailed Gore </strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>and that’s all for now!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
  <strong>anything else is good :&gt;</strong><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>so pls</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>request </strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I am bored </strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "Let's scare people and shit."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ghost Schlatt looked around, hearing humming.</p><p>Out of all people, he didn't expect to see Tommy, The Ghost Boy, GhostInnit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ghost Schlatt and GhostInnit get an idea</p><p>then cause havoc </p><p>they like getting everyone scared</p><p>except for Ghostbur</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ghost Schlatt minded his own business in L'ManBurg. Frankly, he saw no use in caring for it anymore. It was a cursed land that turned people crazy.... ruins them. <br/><br/>He floated across the Prime Path, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He heard humming, as he looked up. He expected Nikki, or something, but he was shocked to see a boy. <br/>Not just any boy.. a ghost. A ghost who was playing with a cow. <br/><br/>"...Tommy...?" He said, breathlessly. The boy in general looked up, "Yes? Ooh! Schlatt!" GhostInnit stands up, as he rushes over to him, all but tackling him in a hug. <br/><br/>Ghost Schlatt blinked, as he accepted the hug, embracing the teen. "I- I haven't seen you in two weeks, Toms! What's up, man?" <br/><br/>"Oh, sorry, I was just tired!" GhostInnit smiled, before his smile dampened a little. <br/><br/>Ghost Schlatt blinked. He- He wanted to do something with Tommy. Something he likes. <br/>So he asks:<br/>"Hey Tommy, wanna scare some people? Start some scary shit?" <br/><br/>Tommy's eyes flickered, as in the mischievous glint was evident if you looked in his eyes. "Yes, please!" He giggled.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They targeted Dream and Technoblade first.</p><p> </p><p>The two were arguing, fighting, if you're generous enough to call it that. <br/><br/>Anyways, Dream backed away, wanting to get his distance from the Half-Piglin Hybrid, when all of a sudden a chair? got in the way..? He yelped, falling back a bit.</p><p>Out of surprise, Technoblade blinked, before laughing. "Hah! Noob!" He immediately gets karma when his cape flies over his head, blocking his vision. <br/>"I- HEY!" He tries his best to flip it back, as the two heard laughing. <br/><br/>"What the fuck-?" Dream looked around, and all of a sudden.... Tommy.. appears, taking his mask, Schlatt appears and takes Techno's crown, as the two suddenly start to mock them, before placing the mask on Techno and the crown on Dream, as they disappear. <br/><br/>That whole experience left the two speechless. <br/><br/>"Was I high or did-"<br/>"No, no I- I don't know what the fuck.. was that Schlatt??.... and.. T-Tommy..?" Techno blinked. </p><p> </p><p>They were interrupted by a scream, as Dream got up, running to the source of the sound.</p><p><br/>There was Quackity, causing a riot in Nikki's bakery, as she was the one screaming. <br/><br/>....<br/>oh and there was flour <em>everywhere. </em></p><p>"What- What happened?" Dream asked, as Quackity turned around, growling as he tackled them. <br/><br/>"You idiots!" Quackity screamed, but it had a tone of tease in it. <br/>However, when Technoblade tried to push him off- which he did- Schlatt flew out, in which he panicked. <br/><br/>"TOMMY!! COMPROMISE THE OBJECTIVE-" Schlatt screeched, as he grabbed the boy- who was now visible- and disappeared with him.</p><p> <br/><br/>"W-What was that-?" Nikki whimpered.<br/><br/>"Damn, I think GhostInnit and Ghost Schlatt were tryna scare us." Dream said. He didn't wanna dmit that he was a little spooked ;-;</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tommy and Schlatt appeared on a hill, both laughing, before the horned man noticed Tommy had something in his hands. A Fox. Not Fundy, but an actual literal fox.<br/><br/>"Woah- Tommy! Did you take Nikki's fox, Mushroom?" Schlatt went wide eyed, as Tommy nodded. <br/>"Why?" He asked. "C h a o s" The younger replies. <br/><br/>Both went silent, before Tommy burst into more laughter, Schlatt following suit.<br/>Schlatt's laugh slowly died down. He loved Tommy's laughter, wanted to hear more. He never got to hear it after he died, and even when he came back as a ghost, Tommy was... so sad. <br/><br/>He shakes his head, not wanting to reminisce that dark period, but rather wanted to make the most of now. He looks back at Tommy, shaking his head once more, sighing contently. <br/><br/>"Man, you're gonna be in trouble." <br/>"What are they gonna do, huh? I'm a Ghooooosstt!" Tommy snickered, as Schlatt ran his fingers through the latter's hair, smiling. <br/><br/><em><strong>They had fun today. <br/><br/></strong></em>And then. <br/><br/>"TOMMY!!! SCHLATT!!!!"<br/><br/>Shit, they forgot they did cause trouble. <br/><br/>"Shoot / Shit." Both blink, as they ran off, Tommy still carrying Mushroom. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:)</p><p>oh and schlatt thinking that he liked Tommy's laugh was platonic <br/>for the last time <br/>this is fluff<br/>and shit <br/>lmao <br/>pog</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "Stay calm, please, I don't know how to deal with children-"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Schlatt comforts Tommy after his death.</p><p>Oh, and it seems Tommy's aware / remembers some of his life, though this detail isn't really important. </p><p>And then the two probs would come back and anyone who yells at Toms Schlatt will happily get in a fistfight with yes even Local Man in a green suit</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>herro</p><p>TW : SUICIDE </p><p>Tommy doesn't die to lava , he dies to a sword in that small shack thing in Logstedshire. </p><p>in the beginning, Schlatt and GhostInnit's words will all be plain, but once in L'ManBurg they'll be Bold + Italic :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What the fuck... it reeks of blood here." Schlatt frowned. He had been here for a while, but had went with Ghostbur to L'ManBurg. He.. he honeslty had sensed something was wrong, so he had went back. <br/>
<br/>
He enters Logstedshire, looking around. It's quiet, too quiet. Perhaps Tommy went to the Nether...<br/>
He would hate it if that were the case. He's witnessed how Tommy looks at the lava longingly.... As if he-- <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Schlatt's ears twitched a bit, when he heard sobbing. "Wha-?" He looked over at the shack, seeing the door was slightly opened. If he squinted, he could see a figure hunched over. <br/>
<br/>
He walks over, opening the door slowly. "Tommy...?" <br/>
<br/>
Schlatt paled, upon seeing Tommy's dead body laying on the floor on his side, a sword stuck halfway into his chest. And.. Tommy..? Over his body, sobbing. <br/>
<br/>
"Tommy!" Schlatt said, as Tommy looked up, his expression turning into pure fear, as he backed away. </p><p>Upon registering this reaction, Schlatt's tone got soft. "W-Wait kid, shh- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He walks a bit closer to him, seeing he stopped.<br/>
<br/>
"S-Schlatt..?" Tommy whimpered. Schlatt nods. "Yes, that's me, kid.." He walked over, until he was in front of the terrified boy. He knelt down, holding his arms out for Tommy to hug him, if he wants to.</p><p>Immediately, the boy flings himself into his arms, sobbing even more. "I-It hurt, Schlatt- I'm sorry- I just-" <br/>
"Shh, shhh kid.. It's okay. It's alright. I know it hurts, but I'm here, Tommy." Schlatt said softly, embracing the boy. <br/>
"I'm sorry I wasn't there- I'm so goddamn sorry I even left-" "N-No It's okay Schlatt-! It's-" <br/>
"No, no it's not alright. Tommy, I should've been there for you." <br/>
<br/>
Tommy blinked, a new wave of tears arriving. But it wasn't really because of sadness.. no.. he just.. he just felt <em>loved.</em></p><p>He made sure this was known to Schlatt by whispering something, as he smiled softly. "Thank you...."<br/>
<br/>
"No problem kid." Schlatt smiled back, before having an idea. "You wanna go to L'ManBurg? I don't think laws apply to us Ghosts."<br/>
<br/>
He saw Tommy freeze, hesitant, before nodding. "Y-Yeah.. I wanna see the Christmas Tree.. a-after all."<br/>
<br/>
"Alrighty, come with me then. I'll protect you." <br/>
"... I like the sound of that... Thank you.." <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Oh my, it's so beautiful! I wish Tommy could see this." Ranboo smiled, looking up at the Christmas Tree.<br/>
Philza nodded. "Me too, Ranboo, me too."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Dream was patrolling- or rather walking around, when he saw two figures come out of the Portal.<br/>
A familiar blonde and Schlatt.<br/>
<br/>
He smiled under his mask. "TommyInnit, I told you not to return." He picks up his crossbow, but stops, when Schlatt held up his hand, stopping him, as he screeched..<br/>
<br/>
<em><strong>"DON'T YOU FUCKING GET NEAR THE KID!! HE'S ALREADY SUFFERED ENOUGH."<br/>
<br/>
</strong></em>"Schlatt, I have to kill him-"<br/>
<br/>
<em><strong>Tommy blinked. He had to let them know before things escalated. "I'm dead, Dream! I'm already dead." He speaks up. <br/>
<br/>
</strong></em>Dream blinked. "I... what?"<br/>
<br/>
<strong><em>"Yeah, that's right.. I-I'm dead.. I'm here to see the Christmas Tree. A-And maybe talk to some people.." He walks by Dream, who lets him pass him. Schlatt follows, bumping into his shoulder with a sneer. <br/>
</em></strong><br/>
<em><strong>"Stay the fuck away, or else."<br/>
<br/>
</strong></em><em><b>He continues to head along with Tommy, stopping once more when the boy gasps at the Christmas Tree. It filled him with.... With this warm feeling. What the fuck was it called again? Love..? Affection..? Anyways, he wanted to give the teen more of it.</b></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He</em>
  </b>
  <strong>
    <em> embraces the kid once more, as the two looked at the Tree.<br/>
"I'm glad you like it." Schlatt smiled.<br/>
<br/>
"I do.. I really do." Tommy hugs back. "Schlat.... can you- can you stay with me..?"<br/>
<br/>
He blinks, before laughing slightly.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Of course kid."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
  <em>Later on, they talked with the others, but that wasn't important to Tommy.</em><br/>
<br/>
What was important was that Schlatt was with him, no matter what.
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>bai bai</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. { NOT A STORY / AUTHOR'S NOTE }</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Readers,</p><p>I am currently busy, with dumb school work!<br/>...<br/>Plus the fact the website I used for my main stuff (Microsoft Edge) exited out on me and all my hard work and Tabs were gone. <br/><br/>-sob- It's all fricken gone :( <br/><br/><br/></p><p>anyways imma be updating on a wonky schedule! I got like... a lotta work / story ideas in mind! <br/><br/>Thanks for understanding!<br/><br/>-Natural </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. "Cuts and Tears."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy only felt euphoria from seeing himself bleed.</p><p>When Schlatt found out, he thought... otherwise.</p><p>-</p><p>In which Natural projects themselves onto Tommy. </p><p>Written at 2 in the morning, where Natural lays and is deep in depressive thoughts.<br/>Finished at- whenever they finish this.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW - Detailed process of self harm.</p><p>This is a vent fic, feel free to skip this one when later chapters are introduced.</p><p>Schlatt fosters Tommy.</p><p>Im writing Schlatt's reaction based on how I want people to comfort me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy waits with bated breath as he listens for any movement during the morning. Or- 2 AM, to be exact. He looks at his alarm clock. <br/><em>2:05 AM.</em></p><p> </p><p><br/>He's quiet as he listens for any sound- indicating that someone other than him was awake. He only hears Schlatt's- <em>unbearably loud</em>- snoring. On better days, he could've complained quietly. Now, he's grateful for it. It could cover his light sobs as he taints himself with the sharp razor. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>His mouth curves up- like a slight smile. His hand slowly moves up from it's spot on his bed as he slowly reaches for the knob on his drawer, slowly pulling it out. He's made the mistake of pulling it out quickly, for the result was a loud squeaky nose- metal gliding on metal. Schlatt had come in that one time, asking if he was alright. He says he was. <br/><br/><em>Oh Tommy, you fucking liar. </em>His thoughts spat. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He shivers, not wanting to reminisce that memory. He shakes his head as he shuffles around aimlessly, for the light was turned off. He didn't wanna turn on the light, since his eyes were adjusted and could see well in the dark. <br/>When he soon felt his finger glide over the familiar cold thin metal, he knew he had located the razor blade. He took it out, slightly shifting himself until he sat up, wincing at how much the bed creaked from his actions. <br/><br/>He gripped it a little, finally noticing how much he was sweating. He fumbled with it, nearly dropping it a few times.</p><p> </p><p><br/><br/><em>Tommy, do it. You coward. </em>and <em>There's no way you're gonna do it.</em> and maybe a <em>DO IT ALREADY!! </em>was all he heard in his mind, as tears threatened to fall down. <br/><br/>He suddenly pulled his sleeves up, as he glanced at his many scars- some fresh, others.. old, -as he pressed the cool blade against his arm, slowly dragging it across.<br/><br/>More tears welled up as he bit his lip, trying not to release a loud sob, as he watched his already scarred skin get adorned with even more scars.<br/>In some twisted sense, he enjoyed it. Watching his blood slowly seep out, watching at first droplets then a whole stream, running down his arm slowly and dripping onto the bed-</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><br/>Shit. It got on the bed.<br/>You gotta be fucking kiddin' me..<br/><br/>His breath hitched, as he shoved the razor back in the drawer, however messily pushing the drawer back in it's position. He then pulls the covers up to cover himself up to his chi-</p><p> </p><p><br/><br/>Wait, he forgot to bandage his arms- <br/>Dammit-<br/>He gets back up, opening the drawer again to find no bandages or any medkit related item in his drawer.<br/>He curses underneath his breath. <em>He's gonna have to go past Schlatt's room to get to the bathroom, but it's a risk he's willing to take.</em></p><p> </p><p>He slowly lets his feet make contact with the floor, wincing at the slight creak, as he gets up, slowly heading to the door. He opens it, angry now that <em>it creaks. Everything fuckin' creaks in this house.<br/><br/><br/></em>He slowly made his way over to the bathroom, opening it was he turns on the light and-<br/><br/><br/><br/>He freezes. <br/><br/>Schlatt is there, sitting on the toilet- the toilet seat and lid is down- with his arms crossed. <br/>Despite his... assumed pissed off features, deep inside he was concerned with the kid.<br/><br/>It'd been only five months since he's fostered this Teen, and he wasn't going to give up. <br/>So when the kid was more secretive- more than he already was- and he found traces of blood- he worried greatly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Schlatt had woken up to thuds, creaks- coming from Tommy's room. He frowns, as he gets up, heading over to his room. He thinks of knocking, but thinks otherwise. He notices it was slightly open, so he peeks in. <br/><br/>His heart hurts, seeing his boy cut himself. <br/>He then notices him panic, shove everything back in- only to try and find a bandage- <br/>Oh. He's gonna go to the bathroom.<br/><br/>He hurriedly made his way to the bathroom, sitting down once he set down the toilet seat and lid. <br/><br/>He hears footsteps coming closer to the bathroom, as he hears it swing open and the lights turn on. <br/><br/>Blue dull eyes meet brown.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><br/><br/>"Hey kid. What're you looking for?" He asks.<br/><br/>"...I wanted a band aid, Accidentally cut my finger with paper. Was reading a book." Tommy was good at making excuses, but little did he know, at the moment, Schlatt knew he said nothing but lies.<br/><br/>He narrows his eyes, giving Tommy a look of doubt.<br/>He flinches, setting his arms behind him on pure instinct- soon realizing what he's done and hoping Schlatt doesn't notice.<br/><br/>...He does.<br/><br/>His world stops.<br/>His heart starts to hurt.<br/>His Tommy.. His beautiful son...<br/>He was hurting himself, and he wasn't even aware of it, until a few minutes ago. And he hates himself for that.<br/><br/>He spreads his arms out slowly, the Foster Father tearing up. "C'mere, kid.. lemme see them.. please.."<br/><br/>And with that, Tommy stumbles forward, falling into his arms, sobbing heavily.<br/>Schlatt hugs him tight. "Shh... let it all out Kid."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>And soon, Tommy stops crying. Not all together, but it's reduced to sniffles and hiccups. Schlatt then again gently asks to see his scars. Tommy slowly lifts them up, as Schlatt's expression changed to that of horror.<br/><br/>So many scars, old, new, fresh, scabby- it didn't matter. What did matter was that <em>there was so much covering his boy's arms. </em>He hated the fact he kept this from him- he hated the fact he masked his pain.<br/><br/>But he didn't word his feelings, and instead hums, while he helps clean the fresh wound and bandages it. <br/><br/><br/>After a while, Schlatt stands up. "Hey, Tommy, can I pick you up?" Tommy nods hesitantly, as Schlatt picked him up. <br/><br/><br/>He carries his foster son- no, <em>his son</em>, to his bedroom, as he lays him down, sitting down beside him. <br/>"Listen, Kid... I- I won't pry, unless you want me to- I won't ask for details or information, unless you want me to. Just know that I love you so goddamn much- you don't even know how much I care about you." With every word, he tears up. <br/>As soon as he finishes, Tommy's already back in tears, as he hugs his Fo- Father, the two leaning back to lay on the bed, as Tommy smiled softly.<br/><br/>"Okay... I-I love you... Dad..."<br/>"I love you too, Son." He responds, watching his boy fall asleep, before he does as well. <br/><br/><br/>Tommy can't hear the thoughts. Or.. he can.. but the feeling of being with his father- a happy feeling- overwhelmed it, to the point it was just a faint buzz to him. <br/>He smiles in his sleep.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sure, they'll still have to discuss about how he needs help, about more info, on everything, but he could care less about that right now. He had Tommy with him, Tommy, safe, Tommy... <br/>His Boy was alright...<br/><br/>He was just happy he intervened before it might've been too late. <br/><br/><br/>That thought left a bittersweet impact on him as he finally starts dreaming. <br/><br/>Dreaming of when his son does get better, when he finally adopts him, when they get their happy ending- <br/><br/>It's perfect.<br/><br/><br/>It's 3:24 AM. <br/><br/>It's perfect. <br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sad</p><p>im doin better</p><p>ive seen better days</p><p> <br/>Edit: looking Back on this i certainly didn't make much sense in some parts i am sorry</p><p>man when i had Schlatt call him 'Kid' it gave me Vietnam flashbacks to "Kid, Please." lmfao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>